pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oshawott
| name='Oshawott'| jname=(ミジュマル Mijumaru)| image=Mijumaru.png| ndex=501| evofrom=None| evointo=Dewott| gen=Generation V| pronun= Aw-shuh-wott | hp=55| atk=55| def=45| satk=63| sdef=45| spd=45| total=308| species=Sea Otter| type= | height=0.5 m| weight=5.9 kg| ability=Torrent| color=Blue| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }}Oshawott (Japanese:ミジュマル Mijumaru) is a -type Starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V, along with Tepig and Snivy. Its classification is the Sea Otter Pokemon. It has the ability Torrent like all of the previous -type starters. Oshawott can learn a new move called Water Oath and another one called Razor Shell. Its evolution is Dewott. It evolves at level 17. Appearance Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon, primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a rounded, spherical white head, with small, triangular dark-blue ears to the sides. Oshawott’s eyes are large, dark, and oval in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like an oval tilted to the side. Oshawott also possesses speckles to the sides of its face, most likely meant to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers in the common manner of cartoon canines or representing freckles, and light blue floats composing a “collar” around its neck. Oshawott’s torso is light blue, and decorated with a cream color seashell feature in the center that it can remove from it and use it as a boomerang-like weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, with its feet—having, unlike its forearms, discernible digits—colored dark blue. Oshawott also possesses a slightly plank-shaped dark, almost beaver-like light blue tail. It looks like an otter giving it the name sea otter Pokemon. Game Info Pokedex Entry | txtcolor=Black| name=Oshawott| black=It fights using the swordshell on its belly. It stops an attack and slashes back without a moment's delay.| white=The swordshell on its belly is made of the same components as fingernails. It can detach from its belly and be used like a shortsword.| }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Oshawott BW Sprite.png |bwsprs = Oshawott BW Shiny Sprite.png |Vback = Oshawott BW Sprite Back.png |Vbacks = Oshawott BW Shiny Back.png }} Trivia * Oshawott is the first sea otter Pokemon. * Like all the other water type starters, except Mudkip, Oshawott walks on two feet. * Oshawott is the first Water-type starter Pokémon to be based on a mammal as well as the first mammalian starter not to be of the Fire-type. *Oshawott is the third mammalian starter, the second being Chimchar * Its Japanese name may be derived from 水 mizu, water or 未熟 mijuku, naive and 丸 maru, round. *An Oshawott appeared in BW003 in the the 'Unova Saga' and was caught by Ash . *In a BW Trailer on September 2, 2010 it is confirmed that Ash catches an Oshawott and uses it against Cilan's Pansage. * Oshawott can and will remove and attack or defend with its shell. * Oshawott's name might come from the misspelling of the beginning of the word ocean for "Osha", as well as water and otter for the end of its' name, "wott". ** The English dub of the anime has confirmed that the pronunciation of the O in its' name is in fact "Aw" and not "Oh". How this will affect the origin of its' name is unknown. ** The English Dub voice actor is Pokemon Voice veteran Lisa Ortiz. Origins Gallery File:08.jpg|Oshawott fighting Tepig File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090730118.jpg|Oshawott using Surf in a Double Battle Unova starters anime.png|Oshawott's debut in the anime Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon